


Three Short Kink Stories

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Hand Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Short, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts were; Voyeurism, hand fetish, and butt plug.  A short story for each of these kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Short Kink Stories

**Fill 1. Voyeurism. "Moth to the flame"**

I could hear them. Hushed, muffled gasps and moans, rhythmic creaks of a wooden bed frame, panted grunts, the odd strangled yelp... 

And I was drawn helplessly, like a moth to a flame.

I knew it was wrong, that I shouldn't watch them... but I couldn't help himself, I had to _see_ the images those irresistible sounds were painting so vividly in my head, because the pictures were already pretty, damn awesome.

And I was hard. So fucking hard I could hammer nails!

Slowly, so slowly I crept closer towards those tempting noises, my own breathing growing shallower, my own heart beating faster, thudding loudly in my chest as I pushed open their bedroom door, just enough until I could see them, just enough so that I could _smell_ the sweet, musky sex and heat, inhaling it deeply, letting the intoxicating mix fry my senses.

And man, those pictures in my head didn't even begin to compare.

Their bodies shone in the low light of a bedside lamp, sweat glistening on the rippling muscles. They looked amazing... moving as one, rocking together, sliding against one another, one behind the other, fucking deep, and hard. They were on top of the bed, the sheets long ago discarded, the man on the bottom panting into the pillow, his perfect ass high in the air as it was pounded and screwed.

I slipped my fingers inside my shorts and grabbed my own painfully hard dick, wet and sticky already, and had to bite my lip 'til it bled to stop from groaning loudly. I didn't want to break the spell, couldn't let them know I was there... and I pumped it, once, twice, until I was moving my hand in time with the frantic, powerful thrusts of the beautiful man I was watching through the small gap of the bedroom door, fucking his lover with every ounce of strength and love he had.

The perfect Alpha Male display. Fucking awesome.

I shoved a fist into my mouth as the intensity rose, and the men on the bed moved faster and faster, as did my hand, and then I saw the man on top pull his lover upright, one hand on his chest, one wrapped tightly around his engorged, ruddy cock. The other man instantly grabbed those strong thighs and hung on, grinding himself onto that thrusting cock, whilst fucking up into that big hand.

"Oh fffffuck," the man gasped, and I nearly said it with him. What I was watching was so fucking hot. And then that hand moved up from his chest to his mouth, and held on tight, stopping him from making more sounds. And man, was that the most erotic thing I had ever seen!

Because the man behind started to really fuck him senseless, and I could see his eyes rolling back, his body stiffening, jerking and getting ready...

And I felt my own impending orgasm building up inside me like a volcano, heat settling low in my belly making my toes curl, and I sunk my teeth into my fist even harder, watching, waiting...

And when it came, their orgasm hit them at the same time, explosive, like a crescendo of crashing waves, and I followed seconds after, spilling over my knuckles, soaking the inside my shorts, swallowing my gasps and leaning up against the wall outside their bedroom, waiting for my legs to stop shaking before slowly creeping away again.

~

"Was he there again?" asked Face with a warm, sated, sleepy grin. Hannibal stroked the sweaty hair from his lover's forehead and leaned in for a slow, loving kiss.

"Mmmm, yeah, he was," he murmured and licked at Face's lips.

"Voyeurism is one thing but, man, he so needs to get laid," Face sighed and snuggled closer to Hannibal, laying head on the strong chest, smiling when the comforting beat of the man's heart thumped softly against his ear. "I think it's time to play cupid."

"Tomorrow, baby," Hannibal yawned. "Tonight, you're my little angel. Tomorrow we'll work on getting him an' HM fixed up." 

_________________________________________

**Fill 2. Hand-Fetish. "Worn Leather & Strong Fingers"**

Face loves sex. 

Simple. 

He simply loves sex. 

And he _loves_ sex with Hannibal.

But it's not just because the Gods looked down on him the day he was born and blessed Hannibal with a larger than average manhood... and that's being generously conservative. The boss' cock is fucking _huge_! And Face does adore Hannibal's amazing, delicious, wonderful mammoth cock...

No, it's because Face has a major thing for Hannibal's hands. Gloved hands, to be more precise.

Whether it's the heady mix of well worn leather and strong fingers that just _know_ where to touch him, Face doesn't know, and doesn't really care. Just wants them. All the damn time.

Like right now.

He feels the sweat prickle the back of his neck, and in between his furred pecks, goose-flesh tingles the small, downy hairs on his thighs, and his heart skips the odd beat as he watches Hannibal carefully, and skilfully strip down and clean his weapon.

It's a Para-Ordnance S14-45 Limited (Stealth Edition) pistol. Fourteen round capacity, five inch barrel with adjustable sights. It's a thing of beauty. Like the man himself.

And it's being fondled and caressed by Hannibal's strong, long fingers... with _those_ soft, worn leather gloves on.

Face thinks he might just spontaneously combust right where he's sitting.

And then Hannibal winks at Face, the bastard. He so knows what he's doing. Fucking teasing the younger man, but Face can't look away.

Picking up a cloth, Hannibal loops his fingers around the barrel and slowly, oh-so-fucking-slowly rubs up and down... and Face's already hard cock strains up against his zipper. He presses the heel of his palm down hard onto the front of his pants, barely able to keep back the lusty growl he knows just _wants_ to escape, and shudders hard.

He looks up to see Hannibal watching him through his lashes, flush high on his cheeks, lips wet and open. And a shiver of pleasure shoots up his spine...

The colonel's hands tighten around his pistol, and Face swears he can feel that same strength wrap around his dick, memories of the night before still so fresh in his mind, when Hannibal finger-fucked him, and jerked him off, with the same soft, worn leather gloves on, until Face came so hard he literally saw stars.

Face can't keep his eyes on his lover's face though, and they quickly fall to his hands again, watching them move easily over his weapon, reassembling it with an ease born from years of experience. It's like a ballet, his fingers nimble and light and so damn ...perfect.

And then they slow down. Deliberately stroking over the cold, hard metal and Face is mesmerised. His eyes following every movement, his breathing falling in time with each deliberate, smooth caress, and his hips start to move.

He can smell the leather, mixed with gun oil and the lube from the night before, and it's like an aphrodisiac, intensifying his desire, his need to have those hands on him... right now.

Face bites his lip, his skin heats up even more, and he knows any moment now he's going to come in his pants, at just the _thought_ of those strong fingers fondling him... the leather leaving trails of fire on his skin in its wake with every burning touch, and he closes his eyes...

And then his lips are suddenly covered with Hannibal's, a tongue diving into his mouth with a single purpose, and Face's body jerks when those wonderful, amazing, eager hands make short work of his pants and his throbbing dick is quickly caught in the soft leather casing of a gloved fist.

"Ah GOD! HAN... JOHN!" Face gasps out as he yanks his mouth away, voice raw and full of desperation as that fist pumps hard, and those fingers stroke over his shaft like the barrel of that fucking gun.

It doesn't take long, and Face's body stiffens, and he comes, spurting ribbons of creamy pearly white fluid over the black leather, the musky scent of his own release mixing with the worn leather, gun oil and Hannibal... and Face jerks a second time, soundlessly screaming as his body erupts again, dry orgasm pulsing inside that wonderfully tight fist.

"Fuck, yeah, kid," Hannibal growls, buries his face in his lover's neck and roars out his own completion, grunting harshly through each snap of his hips.

"You did that on purpose," Face chuckles, when he can talk again. Hannibal licks his way up to the man's lips and kisses him softly.

"And?"

"And... I ought 'a watch you clean your gun more often," Face smiles, takes Hannibal's gloved hand and slowly licks it clean... but then stops, "Oh... yuck!"

"Gun oil!" they both laugh together.

__________________________________________

**Fill 3 Butt Plug "Be Prepared"**

"Jesus, you're tight, kid," Hannibal gasps, his voice strained, skin beading with sweat. He holds onto Face's thighs and nudges his hips a little more, forcing his engorged cock a little further inside the younger man's body.

Face yelps and stiffens, his muscles automatically clenching hard around the thick column of flesh pushing inside him.

"Fuck! Easy, baby, don't squeeze!" Hannibal almost squeaks, shaking wildly. "Oh god! Please... Tem!"

Sweat rolls off the colonel's body, dripping onto Face's thighs, and Hannibal sighs and pulls out of his trembling lover, panting harshly.

"Th... That serves you right," Face murmurs, eyes still closed, pained look on his face. Hannibal flops beside him, wishing he had taken the time to prepare his lover first, and cursing his own desperate need just to have him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he sighs again.

"You... makin' me wait 'til leave," the young man accuses. "No action makes for a virginal ass hole."

Hannibal barks out a laugh. "Virginal? You?"

"I said-"

"Yes, I know what you said... and I think we should better prepare next time," Hannibal grins, reaching for a cigar and lighting it. Face opens an eye and looks at him curiously.

"Oh?"

"Yep."

~

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Face gawps at the flesh coloured item in his hand. A butt plug. Not a huge one, but certainly bigger than a couple of fingers... at least.

"Nope," Hannibal smiles widely and takes it from Face. "Come leave this weekend, with this baby in, you'll be more than ready for me!" He shifts his hips and readjusts his suddenly hard cock in his pants.

"Oh my god, you're already gettin' off on this, aren't you, boss?" Face laughs.

"Fuckin' right," Hannibal grins. He grabs his lover's hand and pulls him into the back of his quarters, safely out of sight of anyone that might just walk in.

"What? You want me to put this in now?" Face asks alarmed. He has to wear it until the weekend?

"Yep, it's Thursday now, so by Saturday I expect you to be well and truly stretched for me," Hannibal growls, lust creeping into his voice. "I'll be gentle, baby, an' then you can do it tomorrow. Okay? Please?"

Face eyes the plug again and grins, nodding, swiftly yanking down his pants and boxers and bending over. Hannibal laughs.

Using plenty of lube, Hannibal gently starts to insert the plug, stroking it softly over the twitching hole and slowly inching it inside. It takes a while but soon slides in smoothly, the muscles eventually closing over the bulbous part and securing it inside. Face moans and gasps at the feel and rotates his hips, yelping when the soft rubber accidently rubs against his prostate.

"Fuck!" he bleats and his eyes roll. Hannibal reaches around and finds the kid rock hard and weeping, and wraps his hand around his cock. Face bites hard on his lip.

Hannibal pushes his body up against the back of Face's and starts to rock his own erection into the kid's ass, growling when he feels the hard rubber of the plug next to his cock. Face bucks and jerks as Hannibal thrusts forward, nudging that plug deeper, each time grazing his prostate, each time that fist pumps his desperate cock until he cries out, arches and comes hard all over Hannibal's hand.

"Oh god! GOD! FUCK!"

Minutes later, after Hannibal quickly yanks out his dick and frantically jerks himself off into a tissue, Face squints up at his lover, his pants and boxers still in a pool at his feet, and laughs.

"You are one kinky bastard," he grins. Hannibal winks at him and pulls up his clothes. Face stops him.

"Wait, you want me to keep this thing in?" he asks a little worried when he stands and feels the thing tease his happy button again. It was going to be torture!

"You bet. Be prepared, an' all that," Hannibal says and leans in for a kiss. "For me, baby..."

"Dib dib dib," Face sighs and fastens his pants.

The walk to the mess tent that afternoon is agony, as Face tries his damndest not to look constipated and walk normally, but failing miserably.

But it's when Murdock slides up next to him and whispers, "Try swaying your hips a little, Facey, work with the plug, not against it," that nearly undoes him. He looks shocked at his best bud, who just winks at him and adds, "How d'ya think I accommodate the big guy, huh? Man is hung like fuckin' King Kong!"

~

It's all worth it though, Face later thinks, as he and Hannibal crash into their motel suite and the colonel spins him around, yanks out the plug and desperately thrusts _all_ the way in, in one long delicious slide.

And then proceeds to attempt to fuck him through the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Filled for an Ateam_prompts challenge


End file.
